


Unraveling

by stardropdream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is lost and this is a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

Hawke leans down to kiss him and he is distracted as he kisses her back, as she arches up over him. His hands fumble, grasp at her, holding her close even as the lyrium sparks to life up his arms, curling under his flesh with painful bite after painful bite, and as Hawke whispers his name he is suddenly not there—

He is in Tevinter—

He is in the mist, fighting those rebels—

He is holding an elf’s hand, larger than his, her hair an impossible red color—

He is in a basement, being denied food—

He is in Tevinter—

And Hawke’s voice is light and sweet against his ear as she laughs, soft, warm, seeming to glow in the candlelight, the ice-blue light of his lyrium flickering across her eyes as she cups his face, kissing him deeply, closing her eyes and humming out gently. 

She mumbles his name against his lips, mumbles some kind of sentiment, some kind of phrase, something—

But his mind is on Tevinter, and the flickering of memories he cannot understand and cannot place, walking as if through a dream and unable to wake up, his entire body tense with fear and the ice-cold pain of the lyrium. 

Hawke whispers his name, warm and gentle, but he cannot say her name back, he cannot look at her—his eyes are blinded by these memories, his hands are lost and he is lost—

And this is a mistake.


End file.
